Little Black Dress
by southernbelle13
Summary: Lucy was so excited about finally being a woman. But when Mary's date pays a little too much attention to her, how will Lucy react? **My first story--Please read & review so I can feel like someone is actually reading it!** Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Four year old Ruthie Camden grinned up at her older sister.

"Ruthie, you know something. Tell me!" cried Lucy.

"It's for me to know and you to find out!" Ruthie taunted, sticking out her tongue.

"UGGHH!" Lucy screamed, stomping up the stairs. Ruthie had a habit of being the "information center" of the Camden household. She absorbed everything around her, even at her young age.

Upon entering her bedroom, Lucy heard Mary talking on the phone.

"Uh, gotta go. But I'll talk to you later." Mary said, hanging up the phone.

Lucy looked at her questioningly. "Who was that?"

Mary thought about lying but decided against it considering she was about to burst with excitement. "Just a guy from school….that asked me on a date!!"

Lucy jumped on top of Mary's bed. "Is he cute? Does he have a brother? I'm a woman now, you know!"

Mary, laughing, said, "I don't know. But you can ask him when he comes over."

Lucy, happy as a lark, scurried straight to her closet to pick out something to wear. "Wait. Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

Mary glanced at the floor. "Not exactly. But he's a really nice guy and he won't be staying long...like a little over an hour or so. Just don't tell them, ok?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment and then agreed. Flipping through her closet faster than a tornado, Lucy eyed each outfit with severe concentration.

"Luc, he's _my_ date…what are you getting all dressed up for?" asked Mary.

"Mary, if he has a brother I'm not going to look like…like this!" Lucy said in disgust.

"Whatever Luc, just don't use any of my makeup." With that, Mary left their bedroom.

Lucy, after two hours of looking through her wardrobe, finally found the perfect dress. It was black, with short, fluttery sleeves and came down to just above her knees. She often read in magazines about the perfect "little black dress." At 13, and very boy-crazy, Lucy had dreamed of the night she could finally wear it. After all, Eric and Annie didn't know she bought it herself with her allowance money. Falling back onto her bed, she sighed. She could not wait for tonight. Even if Mary's date didn't have a brother, she could still look nice, couldn't she?

After dinner, Reverend Eric Camden and his wife, Annie addressed their five kids.

"Matt, you have a date tonight, correct?"

Matt, who had just recently gotten his license, grinned. "Yep."

"Okay, so Mary, that leaves you in charge of Lucy and Simon. Ruthie has a play date with Mrs. Bink's great-grandson. We'll pick her up on our way home from the movies." spoke Annie.

Matt left, and not too long after, so did Eric, Annie, and Ruthie.

Mary looked at Simon. "Okay, I have a da….a friend coming over so I want you to behave and stay in your room, got it?"

Simon scowled. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"Yes, Simon. We know." Mary sighed. "Now, if you need anything, just call for Lucy. She'll be around here somewhere."

Simon, being ten years old, hated being bossed around but knew he wasn't going to win this conversation. Muttering to himself, he ran up the stairs to play with his action figure, "The Tick".

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Mary hollered, "I'll get it!"

Lucy, who was intent on showing off her dress and new pink berry lipgloss, fled down the stairs before Mary could even get out of her room.

Opening the door, Lucy's eyes opened wide. "Hi. Um, I'm…Lu...Lucy Camden. Are you here for Mary?"

A tall, muscular guy, Todd often attracted the stares of all ages of women. He smiled at Lucy. "Hi Lucy, you're very pretty. It's nice to meet you."

Just then, Mary made it to the front door. "Hi Todd. _Bye_ Lucy."

Lucy smiled up at Todd, shot Mary a dirty look, and slowly walked back upstairs. But, she wasn't planning on staying up there for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked at her clock. She groaned when she saw that it was only 7:41 PM. Todd had arrived at 7:30 but it felt like she had been cooped up in her room for hours. Looking in her vanity mirror, Lucy reapplied her lip gloss and dusted some blush on her cheekbones. She waited ten more minutes before she decided she couldn't wait any longer. Sneaking down the stairs, Lucy entered the kitchen. Just then she heard a noise behind her.

"Simon!"

"Sorry, I was hungry." Simon replied.

Lucy scavenged around the kitchen, gathering random food items. Shoving a bag of cookies, a quart of milk, and a peanut butter sandwich into Simon's hands, she shooed him out.

"Okay, Okay! You don't have to be so rude about it." Simon said. He knew something was going on but decided to let it go for now since his stomach kept growling from hunger.

Lucy fixed some ham and cheese sandwiches, pretzels, and some fruit on a tray and walked into the living room.

"Luc, what are you doing in here?" asked Mary.

Lucy, who couldn't take her eyes off Todd, frowned when she saw him and Mary holding hands on the couch.

"I…I…thought you two might be hungry." Lucy meekly replied.

"Well we're not. Goodbye." Mary said with exasperation.

Todd smiled at Lucy. "You know, ham and cheese is my favorite type of sandwich. Thanks."

Lucy set the tray down on the coffee table and with her ears turning red, returned the smile and ran up the main stairs grinning so wide her cheeks hurt.

---

Downstairs, Todd looked at Mary. "Your sister isn't that bad, you know."

Mary nodded but countered with, "Yeah, but you don't have to live with her."

Laughing, Todd stood up. "Mary, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go up the stairs and turn left. You'll find it."

Leaving Mary watching the TV movie, Todd walked upstairs. Instead of heading straight for the bathroom though, Todd peeked in several rooms. Unsatisfied, he eventually went into the bathroom to do his business.

---

Lucy had just heard the toilet flush. Assuming it was Mary, Lucy flung open her door to grill her on how her date was going. Surprisingly, she saw Todd with his short, brown hair and blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hey Lucy," Todd said, "I just had to use the bathroom."

Lucy, stammering, replied, "Oh…okay…um, how is your date going?"

Todd threw his head back and laughed. "It's going okay….but Lucy, I have to be honest. I think you are more attractive than Mary."

Stepping towards her, Todd brushed his fingers against her arms. "You are much more of a woman. You don't act tomboyish like Mary does."

Lucy, noticeably flustered, took a step back. "I don't know…Mary likes girl stuff too."

Todd smiled seductively at her. As he inched forward, Lucy ended up with her back against the wall. Putting his hands on the wall above her head, he blocked her from moving. Leaning down, Todd whispered in her ear. "You make me so excited." His breath, hot and steamy, sent shivers down Lucy's spine. The hair on her body stood up on end. Trying to push him away, Lucy prepared to scream. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Todd warned, "Don't scream…or you'll regret it."

Just then, the phone rang. Mary shouted upstairs to Todd that it was a friend of hers who was upset and she would only be a few minutes.

With an evil grin, Todd replied, "Take your time."

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Mary's going to realize you've been in the bathroom too long and come up here looking for you."

"Ah, but will she? Mary may be on the phone a pretty long time for all you know."

Fighting back tears, Lucy stopped resisting. Todd forced her into her bedroom and made her lock the door. Throwing her down on the bed, Todd said firmly, "This is my game; we play by my rules."

By now, Lucy was choking back sobs. He warned her again to be silent. Leaning over Lucy, Todd kissed her neck. He straddled her and pinned her down with her arms over her head.

"Please don't…"

"Shutup you bitch," Todd growled, "or else."

Unzipping his pants, Todd thrust off his jeans. After fumbling with Lucy's dress zipper, he grabbed a pair of scissors. Lucy gasped.

"Shh…I'm not going to hurt you," smiled Todd. But on his face, his eyes danced back and forth over Lucy's body with a frightening hunger. With that, he sliced open her dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Okay, so I know my chapters are super short but this is my first story and I'm just getting the hang of things. Please review!**

**------------------------**

Across the hall, Simon Camden thought he heard a 'thump' in Lucy's room. He got up to check it out when Mary called him downstairs.

"Simon, come here for a sec!"

Running down the main stairs, Simon entered the living room. Mary who had the phone held against her chest gestured for Simon to move closer.

"Can you tell Todd that I'll be done shortly? Sarah's parents are getting a divorce and she's really upset right now."

Once again, being a messenger, Simon trudged back up the stairs. He called out Todd's name but didn't hear a response. 

Knocking on Lucy's door, Simon asked, "Hey Luc, have you seen Todd? Mary wants him to know she'll be done shortly…one of her friend's parents are getting a divorce and she's upset." 

Lucy, on instinct, opened her mouth to reply when she caught Todd's glare from the corner of her eye. 

"I…um…no I haven't seen him."

"Okay," Simon said, "thanks Luc."

----------------------------

Terrified, Lucy closed her eyes. The whole life flashing before your eyes things really wasn't working for her….all she could see was Todd's face and his evil grin. What could she do? Scream? No, that is exactly what he told her not to do. Hit him? Try to squirm until he lost his grip?

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Todd's body against hers. What shocked Lucy was that his boxers were long gone by now. She felt his lips against her breasts and then trailing down lower and lower until he stopped right underneath her navel. Heart pounding, Lucy prayed.

_Please God…Please let him change his mind. _

Lucy cringed when she felt him enter her. The physical pain combined with the emotional distress she was in finally took hold of her. She started shaking. 

----------------------------

Todd, being the bastard that he knew he was, took this as a sign of enjoyment. Todd had grown up with an abusive father and a no-show mother. But he didn't blame them for how he turned out. He liked destroying people's innocence. Every single time he looked at Lucy he got harder. Picking up the pace, he thrust in and out of her with an aggression he had never experienced before. When he came, he was so out of it with pleasure that he didn't notice the tears that were streaming down Lucy's face.

------------------------------

Lucy had always wondered what her first kiss would be like. Would it be open-mouthed or close-mouthed? Would he use his tongue? Would she? She sometimes fantasized about sex…but none of her fantasies involved this. She wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. Lucy had learned about sexual abuse in school and her church youth group. She knew what was happening. And that made it ten times worse. Noticing that Todd had his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, Lucy turned her head. 

How could this happen to her? Did she do something wrong? Was her dress too old for her? Did she give Todd the wrong impression? But what impression was she giving? She couldn't stop smiling at him and flirting earlier that evening. Obviously, she had brought this on herself.

She squeezed her eyes tight and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, God."


	5. Chapter 5

Climbing off of Lucy, Todd put his boxers back on and finished getting dressed

Climbing off of Lucy, Todd put his boxers back on and finished getting dressed. He glanced over at Lucy, who was curled in the fetal position on her bed. 

Rolling his eyes he warned her, "If you ever say anything about this, Mary will be next."

Shuddering, Lucy kept her eyes closed and tried to forget all that had just happened. She heard her bedroom door open and then close again. Gingerly sitting up, Lucy reached for her robe, which was hanging on her bed post. Wrapping it around her, she surveyed her room. Her comforter was hanging off the bed and her sheets were twisted into a bevy of knots. Her insides aching and her head throbbing, Lucy slowly changed the sheets on her bed. Noticing a slight blood stain, Lucy wrapped them as tight as she could into a ball and hid them under her bed. What was she supposed to do now? Cry? Scream? Lucy felt both numb and filled with emotion at the same time. Her body felt like it was shutting down, just to protect her. Wavering, Lucy began to feel sick to her stomach. Her room spinning, Lucy collapsed onto her floor.

This time, Simon knew he heard a 'thump' coming from Lucy's room. Throwing open his door, Simon ran to Lucy's room. After knocking loudly 3 times, he let himself in.

At first, he didn't see Lucy. Then he looked down.

"MARY!!"

Mary, who had just gotten off the phone, took off upstairs. 

"Simon, where are you?" she frantically cried.

She heard Simon's voice coming from her and Lucy's and bedroom. Barreling down the hall, Mary entered their room.

"Oh my God. Simon, what happened?!" 

Crying, Simon stammered out, "I…ddon't…knknow."

Mary kneeled down next to Lucy. "Lucy, come on sweetie. Wake up. Luc, I'm right here. It's Mary." Shaking her gently, Mary continued to coax her into waking up.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Glancing up, she saw a blurred image of two people standing over her. Or were they kneeling? Who were these people? Her focus becoming clearer, Lucy determined that it was Mary and Simon staring back down at her.

"Simon, go get Lucy some ice."

After Simon rushed downstairs, Mary looked at Lucy.

"What happened to you?"

Lucy, who knew she couldn't tell anyone, lied. "I don't know….I was just getting ready to go take a shower when I felt dizzy. I must've fainted."

Mary noticed Lucy's tear stained face. She knew Lucy was keeping something from her, but decided not to pry into it at the moment. Simon re-entered, carry a bucket of ice. 

"Is this enough," Simon breathed heavily, "or do we need more?"

Mary started gently laughing while Lucy tried to force a smile. Simon, who was completely oblivious, cocked his head sideways.

"What? What's so funny?"

Lucy smiled weakly. "Nothing Simon, absolutely nothing."

Downstairs, Todd stood in the kitchen washing dishes and straightening up. For all Mary and Simon knew, he had been here all along.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews…I appreciate them lots

**Author's Note****: Thanks for the reviews…I appreciate them lots!**

--

Standing in the kitchen, Mary looked at the clock. 8:20. Todd had said he had to go and left abruptly about 5 minutes earlier. She still could not shake the feeling that something was off.

--

Lucy looked at the clock. 8:22. It was only about thirty minutes ago that Todd had stripped her of her innocence. Her ordeal had lasted approximately ten minutes. Ten minutes! That was all it had taken him to make her world come crashing down around her. Lucy curled up tighter in Mary's bed (she couldn't even look at her own) and willed herself to go to sleep and never wake up.

--

Simon was scared. He knew Lucy too well…she was holding something back. Staring up at his ceiling, Simon closed his eyes. _God, please take care of Lucy. I don't know what happened but I'm worried about her. Please God…_

Okay, so this is a super short chapter….but I needed some filler material until I can unblock my writer's block. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So I know it's been awhile…sorry

**Author's Note****: So I know it's been awhile…sorry! End of the school year is crazy…rush, rush, rush..lol.**

A week had passed since Lucy's "incident". Annie and Eric were worried about her. In the course of a week, Lucy had completely withdrawn and isolated herself from everyone. Still, the only people who knew were Lucy and Todd. At school, Lucy did everything in her power to avoid Todd. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel him on top of her and see his cold stare as he put his hand over her mouth.

--

As the bell rang for lunch, Lucy entered the bathroom. She had no desire whatsoever to sit and eat with her peers who were chatting about parties, boys, and what color to paint their nails. Besides, she wasn't hungry anyway. Locking herself in a stall, Lucy slid to the floor and started sobbing. Reaching into her bag, Lucy fumbled for a tissue. Instead, her hand closed around a razor. Gingerly, Lucy pulled it out. She had forgotten that it was in there from a weekend that she spent with one of her friends. Fingering it, she snapped the cover off. After some prying, finally the blade popped out. Gasping for breath, Lucy tried to steady her hands. She had to feel something relatively normal. She had to feel something that wasn't in relation to her rape. Dragging the blade across her skin, Lucy felt sick. But as the blood emerged and trickled from the cut, she began to feel euphoric. Luce had finally found her escape.

--


End file.
